The Pieces to the Pepperony Puzzle
by NCISVILLE
Summary: A collection of one shots, alphabetical with music of Tony and Pepper's lives. Anywhere from Pre Im to Post Avengers. Includes a vast array of things so come on in and read.
1. A: Afghanistan Aftermath

**Hey everyone so i have the first couple chapters done and for those of you who have never read one of my stories i shall explain what this is. This story here is an alphabetical Pepperony story only I've added in the difficulty of basing each chapter after a song and this is the first one, so i do hope you enjoy this.**

A: Afghanistan Aftermath

"Hold: Superchick"

It was black, stone silent, way past midnight nearing four a.m. , the same day Tony had just returned back to her. She could admit she didn't want to leave the house for the fear that she would wake up and realize him returning had just been a dream and that the emptiness upon that realization would return to her heart once more, so she stayed and fought back exhaustion. She didn't want to leave him alone after such a traumatic experience. He seemed like less of the playboy he was before he left but even more secretive. He looked like he too was trying to convince himself that he was safe and it wasn't a dream.

Pepper wanted to be ready to help Tony at a moment's notice, so naturally she was keeping herself busy by fielding the various calls and emails about Tony's 'no more weapons' conference. To say she was shocked was an understatement, to say she was angry would have been a lie, but she couldn't say she wasn't proud of him. He actually looked like he was interested in what was happening with his company.

So as Pepper sat with her back against the wall outside his room, alone in the dark, face illuminated by her phone that she held she battled against her want for sleep and her need to know he was safe. As she sat, she thought she heard a noise come from inside his room. She set down her phone and listened closely and again heard the noise, it sounded like…a sob. She locked her phone and clasped it in her left hand as she stood and her right silently turned the doorknob to Tony's room and pushed it open. She crept barefoot with light footsteps over to his bed. Pepper had expected the room to be completely dark but instead saw a bright blue light thrashing left and right with Tony's body. He was indeed crying and had thrown the covers off from his movements. As Pepper crept closer, curious as to what the blue light was, she gasped. The blue light was attached to Tony; it looked like the arc reactor that was powering the company. Shaking away her curiosity for the moment, she gently laid a hand on Tony's chest to wake him.

"_Tell me that it's gonna be okay. Tell me that you'll help me find my way"_

As skin met skin, Tony jolted awake making Pepper jump a little. He looked frantically left and right, panting, until finally his eyes found Pepper. The glow of the reactor was bright enough to illuminate both their faces and Tony could see she was concerned. He didn't try to hide his fear and instead reached and grabbed her hand pulling her onto the bed and just began to cry. Pepper held him as he cried and repeatedly said, "You're safe now Tony, I've got you."

"_Cause I need, I need Your hand to hold, To hold me from the edge, The edge I'm sliding past. Hold on to me. Help me find the way through all my fears; Help me see the light through all my tears; Help me see that I am not alone in this."_

Her heart broke a little more each time she heard him sob. She continued to hold his hand as he leaned against her and just cried. Pepper knew Tony trusted her; he would never have let her see him cry if he didn't trust her. He trusted her to just let him heal and not ask questions knowing he would tell her when he was ready. Pepper began to hear him stop crying and his breathing become even and knew he had fallen asleep. And even though she knew it was wrong to be in such a compromising position with her boss she decided to let it go just or the night because Tony needed her. She slowly lay back on his bed not wanting to awake him and as he head hit the pillow, Tony snuggled into her all the while never letting go of her hand.

"_Tell me that it's gonna be okay; Tell me that You'll help me find my way; Tell me You can see the light of dawn is breaking."_

Pepper observed the peaceful look he now wore; illuminated by the curious glow of the blue light coming from his chest, and something un-identifiable surged through her heart. She pushed it out of her mind and looked to the glass to see the dawn breaking before closing her eyes.

"_Tell me I can make it through this day. I don't even have the words to pray. You have been the only One who never left me._ _Cause I need, I need Your hand to hold. Hold on to me."_

As the days went by Pepper fell into an odd routine. During the day she would work and Tony would act as though nothing was wrong, that he was okay, but once the sun set it was as if he trusted her to always be there right beside him, holding his hand, comforting him. That's when he would finally open up and share memories of his traumatic experience; and that's when Pepper could really see how much his friend's death was weighing on him. That's when he cried, she comforted, he talked, she listened and she never let go of his hand until the new day broke and he put on his mask. Pepper never left the house and she was always two steps behind Tony, ready to help whenever he needed it. Happy helped provide her with clothes and caffeine and grocery shopping so she could feed Tony. And whenever Tony began to have a nightmare she was always right there helping him get better and she could see she was helping. He woke up less often in the night and when he did all she had to do was give his hand a gentle squeeze to let him know she was there, and then he would move closer to her and fall back asleep returning the squeeze. She refused to leave him until he became strong enough and able to sleep without being overtaken by nightmares. She would always be his hand to hold.

**So please do review and i'll try and update ASAP. BTW: 60 days til IM3!**


	2. B: Boyfriend

**Hello. Yes, i'm still here and mind blown from the epic trailer just released yesterday at noon! i mean like am i the only one here that is utterly destroyed by how amazingly epic it was?! i mean the one leaked in Spanish drew tears but it didn't have RDJ's voice so this one, i'm all like foaming at the mouth. The suits man! ahem so anyways, you didn't come here to here me want, you came here to read and see what i had in store for letter B, well... i hope this does you guys good. Personally, i think it's pretty good. Hope yall agree. So...thanks for the interest i've already gotten. thanks for the reviews, i love you all!**

**Read, enjoy, review!**

**oh and insert disclaimer here. :P i always forget because i repress it from my memory, like watson. :P**

B: Boyfriend

"We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" – Taylor Swift

_Set post IM- pre IM2._

_Ooh, we called it off again last night. But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you. We are never ever ever getting back together, We are never ever ever getting back together,__I'm really gonna miss you picking fights. And me falling for it screaming that I'm right._

Pepper blew out a sigh of exhaustion and looked to her phone's clock, 8:31. "Oh shoot, David!" she exclaimed. She had been so consumed with creating Tony's schedule for August that she had completely forgotten about her six month-ish anniversary date with her boyfriend. She quickly called him ready to apologize endlessly for over working.

"Ginny?"

"David! Oh I'm so sorry, I was trying to get a schedule ready for Tony and-"

"Of course." David said blowing out a breath of frustration and bitterness.

Pepper immediately went on the defensive. "What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned.

"It's always about Tony: Tony this and Tony that and Tony needs this, and you don't know what he's been through, he needs me. What about what we need?! Everything is always about Tony, we've already rescheduled this date three times and every time it's always because of Tony. He's your boss Ginny, not your boyfriend, I am but it doesn't always feel that way."

"David, I told you I was sorry. Running a multi-billion dollar company is not as easy as you seem to think and Tony isn't just my boss, he's my friend. I'm the only one he talks to."

"Yeah, and you don't see anything wrong with that because you're you. He's a guy Ginny, a playboy, he's Tony Stark."

"No he's not. God I'm getting sick and tired of people calling him that. He isn't anymore; he isn't the guy the media portrays him to be." Pepper said as her voice continued to slowly escalate in annoyance and frustration.

"Look Ginny, you might not see it but he likes you, I could see it in his eyes the few times I've picked you up. He's a man, a playboy, he just wants to sleep with you and then he'll find someone else."

"Oh you mean like you?!" Pepper accused angrily bringing up their past. He was judging Tony from the three, two second, encounters; when it had taken her eleven years to finally understand who Tony really was.

"Whoa, hold on! That is so not true! When did this become about me?!" David said defensively his voice now at a shouting level.

"Oh I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Pepper scoffed in disgust. "Everything is always about how you feel, what you want to do, how you're so insecure and jealous of Tony! News flash! I've worked for him eleven years and nothing has ever happened and if you still haven't figured that out after our two previous break-up's, after I gave you a second chance, maybe we should just stay apart David!" She shouted angrily.

"Maybe we should." He replied darkly and calmly.

"Fine." Pepper shouted.

"Fine." He shouted back and hung up.

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together._

Pepper angrily jabbed end call on her screen and let out an exasperated, frustrated, groan. She grabbed the laptop she had been working on and furiously hit the keys as he fingers swiftly glided over the keyboard. It wasn't long before the anger subsided and the pain finally began to settle. Silent tears began to fall down her face for a few minutes. David at the time had been a decent guy. 5'9', white, short blond hair, engineer at Stark Industries, incredibly smart, he had a clean sense of humor, slender, and strong. The only problem was they had already broken up twice before. The first time was so stupid. He claimed things were moving too fast and that he needed space. The second time was when he had cheated on her, while drunk out of his mind, for some intern working at Stark Industries.

Tony absolutely hated the guy. He had expressed his concern multiple times and tried to warn her but then she gave him a second chance Tony never spoke a word that wasn't professional for the two weeks after that. Pepper remembered how caring Tony had been when she found out David had cheated. He had held her in his arms while she just cried and he let her vent and stain his favorite Black Sabbath T with her grief stricken tears. Pepper found herself longing for Tony to hold her but instead walked into the kitchen and grabbed her second best friend and worst enemy, chocolate cherry ice cream. She slunk back to the couch with the pint and spoon in hand. As she ate, tears and cream met and mixed with her vast array of emotions: passion, pain, indifference, relief, grief, love, hate, anger. She looked to her phone after having finished the pint and read, 9:20.

She was still at the Stark Mansion and Tony hadn't come up for food. She exhaled a shaky breath and gathered herself forcing her emotions in check and got up from the couch where her legs had been tucked underneath her and grabbed the empty carton of ice cream. Pepper discarded the pint and took a look in the fridge to see what was available. Upon seeing the bare fridge Pepper made a note to go shopping for food the following day and looked to the freezer. Inside now was an open bowl of chili, a half-eaten snickers ice cream bar, a piece of cheese covered in what looked like soy sauce, and some lumpy green thing with white spots that Pepper absolutely refused to touch. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and shook her head. She grabbed the trash can and laughed as she threw away the frozen, mutated food. She finally found a box of chicken nuggets and placed a few on a small cookie sheet and stuck it in the toaster oven, putting on the timer for eight minutes.

For eight minutes Pepper gathered her emotions, fixed her make-up, and just overall tried to erase her red eyes. When she walked down into his workshop, Pepper shook her head in disbelief. He was working on that hot-rod, again. She should have known that despite her best efforts Tony would be able to see right through her makeup mask. Once he got himself out from under the car and saw her, he immediately took the form of what she called, Teddy Bear Tony.

"Pepper, are you okay? What happened?" His eyes gave away just how much he was concerned even more so than his voice. Pepper tried to smile but one look into his eyes and she lost it. She set the plate of food down and started just crying with abandon, again, much to her chagrin. She didn't want to fall apart in front of Tony, she didn't want to seem weak and so…feminine. He embraced her in such a warm hug that she held onto him as she cried. His arms felt so comforting, better than any blanket or ice cream and strong yet so gentle. His hand rubbed her back softly as he whispered, "I got you, it's okay Pepper."

When Pepper finally cried herself dry she felt better having Tony's arms holding her together. She laughed a little through a sniffle when she noticed the large wet stain on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Tony. I didn't mean to fall apart on you."

"You don't have to apologize for that." Tony said softly with pained eyes. "Pep…what happened?"

Pepper met his eyes and looked deeply into them trying to see what he was feeling but as soon as she did it was like a wall went up somewhere inside of him. It was something Pepper hadn't ever seen before and didn't know what it was. She ignored it and sat down on the couch with Tony not taking notice of the close, intimate proximity between their bodies. Pepper took a deep breath and felt Tony slip his hand into hers and give a gentle squeeze urging her on. She smiled and felt a million times better knowing someone was there for her.

"It's…about David…we…we broke up." She stumbled sadly.

"He hurt you?!" Tony asked enraged jumping up from the couch and consequently tearing his hand from Pepper's, and ready to jump into his suit and pound David an inch before his life. "Just say the word Pepper and I can have him thrown to the lions in Africa by morning."

Pepper saw how Tony's body was tense and defensive and ready to pounce upon request. She saw anger surging powerfully as a driving force through his veins. She gave him a small smile and pulled Tony back down on the couch with her. This time her hand sought out his wanting the warmth and comfort it had brought to her the first time. With just one smile she disarmed him but his body remained tense.

"We're never getting back together, like ever. I don't know what I saw in him before; God, you were so right Tony." Pepper laughed at herself and then continued. "I can't believe I just said that, haha. Anyways…he just…he started becoming so jealous and insecure…over you of all people!" She cried in disbelief at the ridiculous notion.

Tony shifted in his seat nervously trying to recompose himself before laughing and agreeing with her. "You broke up over me? Pepper I'm so-"

"Don't…finish that sentence. We broke up because he's delusional and convinced that you're trying to-" Pepper stopped suddenly. She saw something flash through his eyes, the same thing she thought she had seen earlier. That's when it hit her like a sack of potatoes. "Oh my God." She said just above a whisper slipping her hand out from Tony's grasp. Pepper stood up and began pacing trying to process the information she had been blind to before while staring at the ground she paced, in shock.

"Pepper, what's wrong?" Tony asked getting up from where he sat on the couch with only concerned now etched in his body,

"You do, don't you!" Pepper cried hysterically.

"I do what?" Tony asked pretending to be confused as his heart hammered violently inside his chest.

Pepper let out a laugh smacking the heel of her palm to her forehead. How had she not seen it before, all the tell-tale signs were there. "You like me Tony!" She cried.

"I what?" he asked in shock.

"Don't deny it! I can see it in your eyes!" She said walking up to him as he began to back away heading for the door.

"Look Pepper, you just broke up with someone you cared about; I think your heart is playing tricks on you." Tony tried to explain while continuing to try and get away.

"Then why are you running away Tony?" She questioned continuing to stalk her prey now certain Tony liked her on more than just a friend level.

Tony scoffed. "Pssh, me? Running? I just have to go to the bathroom is all." He excused.

"Prove it." Pepper said confidently.

"Prove I have to pee?" Tony questioned.

"If you don't like me then prove it Tony, kiss me." Tony lost his balance at her demand and tripped over a table falling backwards. In the next second Pepper was hovering over him offering her hand to help him up. "Kiss me Tony."

"I don't see how that's going to prove anything, in fact, wouldn't it just be counterproductive?" Tony tried to reason, to appeal to Pepper's logical sense of mind.

"Oh, I'll be able to know, now man up and kiss me." She something inside of him flip. He was no longer trying to hide, the mask was off and she could see the pure affection he felt burning through his eyes and boring into her soul. She smiled triumphantly and then Tony man-handled her and seared his lips to hers in a fiery passionate kiss, crushing them with his almost as if his life depended on it. The way he was holding her, so strong and tightly, the passion she felt from his lips. Pepper felt something within her stir and awaken, something powerful and true; and as Tony broke away she instantly reclaimed his lips never wanting his mouth to leave hers again. Pepper's heart melted and she sank into Tony's arms, letting him hold her close. Pepper felt everything begin to click into place and she felt in her heart that this was right, that they were right for each other despite their opposite personalities. Besides, it wasn't like she was cheating on anyone, she and David were through and Tony hadn't been with a girl for months. Now she had Tony and in some way she felt as though she had always had him just not in an intimate way. As she pulled back from him breathless, she rested her hands on his chest, her forehead pressed to his, a smile encasing her face.

"Where exactly do we go from here?" Tony asked as he tried to breathe.

Pepper took his lips again for a shorter kiss, this time just wanting to taste him again and replied, "Now I wait for you to ask me on a date, that is at least what supposed to happen in a relationship." She said happily.

Tony smiled and asked, "How would you like to have a movie date with me right now?"

"I think I'd like that very much." Pepper said genuinely.

Tony kissed her briefly and sighed when he pulled away, "I'll never get used to that." He said with an affectionate smile.

Pepper smiled. "Me neither."

"I'll go get the popcorn, you can get the movie ready, anyone of your choice."

"Dangerous." Pepper said with a raised eyebrow. "Please don't burn the popcorn." Pepper said with a small smile

"Of course not." Tony replied matter of factly. Pepper laughed as he practically skipped up the stairs out of his workshop and had just sat down on the couch when her phone rang. Too lost in her overwhelming sea of emotions Pepper didn't bother to look at the caller.

_Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you," And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like, We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_

"Go for Potts." She said cheerily.

"Hi Ginny." Pepper immediately shifted and took on a defensive demeanor even though David couldn't see her. "I'm sorry for what I said, I was acing childish. I love you Virginia, I don't want to be apart. Besides, we're better together than we are apart."

"Look David." She started off carefully and detached. "I meant what I said earlier, we are never ever ever getting back together and we are better apart, so please don't bother calling again. I'm happier now than when we were together. Goodbye David."

"You can't mean that Ginny." David said with a defying scoff of disbelief.

"Oh but I do mean it, I really am happier. So I wish you the best of luck. Goodnight David." Pepper said sincerely before hanging up the phone and releasing a breath of air of admission that they were over.

Just then Pepper saw Tony carefully walking down the stairs with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. She smiled as his eyes met hers and slid her phone back into her pocket letting go of David and beginning her journey with Tony.

"JARVIS, could you please bring up the movie Grown Ups." She said with a smile wanting to laugh with her best friend, boss, and now her boyfriend.

**So that's the end of this chapter, yeah. I hope you guys all enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it. Next up we have letter C...C...such a fun chapter...well i suppose i can give you the title...C: Cravings.**

**lol so a little ironic considering some of you will be craving the next chapter and in the words of Loki, "You crave subjugation." Yes i am awfully chatty today i know, so cised for IM3 is all. 57 days people!**


	3. C: Cravings

**oh hello everyone. So today was Fine Arts Districts. And i was competing in two categories to see if i would be going to nationals well bad news, apparently the judges didn't think my spoken word was good enough, but hey i thought it was pretty awesome, so didn't my pastors but they upped the bar. so yeah. also my drama ensemble small wasn't good enough so sad face, but i have next year. yeah so enough about my depressing weekend lol, i brought you guys the next chapter! yeah! thx for all the reviews guys, i love every single one of you. feel free to pm me if you're ever bored, i love talking to you guys, believe me, Kcrella and i talk...like alot haha. so i'd love to talk to you guys as well. **

**Alright i think i'm done. So read, enjoy, please review. **

C:Cravings

"Ain't No Mountain High Enough" – Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell

_Post Avengers _

It was close to eleven in New York. The streets were still bustling with drunken hazards and horns were flying every which way accompanied by their resounding curses despite the raging storm. It was true, the city never sleeps. In the Stark Tower, the Avengers were decompressing from a tiring mission in Yemen. Tony was the only one anxious to leave and everyone could feel it.

"Why art thou not at peace Tony Stark? We have slain the evildoers." Thor proclaimed proudly as he drank a cup of coffee while leaning against the kitchen counter that was moaning in protest.

"Lover boy wants to get back to his fiancée that he knocked up in between missions." Clint quipped with a grin as he stole another nacho from Natasha's plate who elbowed him.

"If you want to keep that hand I suggest you get your own plate." Natasha said calmly and coolly while sending a death glare to her boyfriend. Clint raised his hands in a sign of surrender and backed away from her and over to the fridge.

"How is Pepper?" Steve asked from where he sat on the couch, book in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. He was the only one Pepper really could talk to, they were closer friends than she was with the rest of the Avengers so naturally Steve tended to visit a lot despite the fact that Tony annoyed him.

Tony was pacing back and forth and answered as he wore holes in the floor, "She's six months pregnant, alone, always over-exerting herself, and at risk of something happening without me there to protect her. " Tony said growing increasingly frustrated.

"Tony calm down. Pepper is going to be okay, she has Rhodey and Happy plus she's only a phone call away." Bruce said calmly.

"_If you need me, call me. No matter where you are, No matter how far, Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry, You don't have to worry._ _No wind, no rain, My love is alive, Way down in my heart, Although we are miles apart. If you ever need a helping hand, I'll be there on the double, As fast as I can."_

Tony smirked. The man of anger appealing to his better senses. "How ironic. The man who's always angry telling me to calm down! News flash! There's a storm raging outside, the worst one they've seen in thirty years and Fury has demanded I stay here until tomorrow so we can be debriefed!" Tony yelled as he continued to wear a path into the carpet.

"Sir, Ms. Potts is on the line, she says it's urgent." JARVIS informed.

Tony ran out of the room and quickly took the elevator to his room to take the call. "Pepper are you alright? IS the baby alright? I can push through the weather and be there in a hour if I push JARVIS to the max." Tony spewed quickly awaiting Pepper's orders.

Instead he heard her laugh and it warmed his heart, "Tony relax, I'm fine."

"But JARVIS said it was urgent." Tony defended.

"It is! I have an urgent need for a red velvet cupcake from Kathy's Cakes, only I can't get it for myself because it's in New York, which is where you come in." Pepper explained.

Tony burst into laughter over Pepper's request and his overreaction. "God you scared me haha, and the urgent thing is just your craving for a cupcake."

Pepper chuckled and said, "Yeah, Rhodey's homemade Chocolate crème pie just isn't cutting it for me."

"I love you." Tony said amused.

"I love you too Tony." Pepper replied with a smile that Tony could hear through the phone. "Ow, calm down. Ouch."

"Are you okay?" Tony asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, your son keeps playing baseball with my ribs however. "

Tony chuckled. "I love you too little man." He cooed through the phone wishing he could be there with Pepper feeling their son move. Pepper laughed at his baby voice he always used with their baby.

"He kicked in reply."

"_Remember the day, I set you free, I told you, You could always count on me, From that day on I made a vow, I'll be there when you want me, Some way,some how."_

Tony smiled. "I'll be there as soon as I can. There is some nasty weather up here that's gonna be pushing against me so it'll take a little longer." Tony said now determined to be there beside Pepper. Screw Fury, family came first and if his lady needed a red velvet cupcake from down the block then a red velvet cupcake she would get.

"Oh Tony, I can always go without the cupcake. I don't want you risking your life for a cupcake."

"Pepper, there isn't any other place I'd rather be than with you and our son." Tony said warmly reassuring her.

"Okay then, we'll see you son. I love you Tony, be careful."

"I love you too Pep, and you as well my little man." Tony said before hanging up and walking out of his room and back to where the Avengers were left to inform them of his departure.

"How art thy maiden Potts?" Thor asked expressing the group's concern for Pepper.

"She has a major case of cravings." Tony answered with a shake of his head.

"Cravings?" Thor questioned confusedly. "I do not understand. What are these cravings?"

Clint shook his head with a sly grin and asked, "What kind of cravings? The kind only you can fulfill?"

"Clint." Natasha reprimanded landing a well-aimed elbow in his side.

"Cravings means she wants something specific to eat very suddenly and she wants it really bad." Bruce explained to both Steve and Thor from where he now sat in front of the T.V. watching N.C.I.S.

"Exactly my big green giant, only in this case it's a red velvet cupcake from a friend's bakery a block away. So I'm going to be leaving and I don't want to come back tomorrow and find my tower broken. Bruce and Natasha, you're in charge of the kids. Clint, you do anything that isn't done in your room and I kill you. Don't leave Thor alone in any room, got it? Good." Tony walked off and down the elevator into his workshop located in the basement beside the arc reactor with a pep in his step. "JARVIS assemble the Mark VII and call Katherine."

"Right away sir."

Just as the helmet was assembled, Katherine's voice drowned out the noise. "Hey Kat, it's Tony, is there a chance you're still in the store?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to close up." She replied.

"Could you do me a huge favor and set aside like four red velvet cupcakes please." Tony begged.

"Cravings?" Kat asked curiously. She was used to seeing Pepper and Tony come in and get a cupcake to satisfy Pepper's sweet tooth. They all had become quick friends.

"Yup, Pepper's got a craving for your cupcakes."

"Haha, always happy to help Tony."

"Thank you. I'll be there in a couple seconds." Tony said appreciatively.

"Iron Man?"

"Yup." Tony replied. He hung up and took to the skies standing outside the bakery not ten seconds later. He tapped lightly on the door so as not to break the glass and braced himself as the wind whipped against the suit relentlessly coupled by its sister, rain and its brother, thunder. Kat smiled up at him and held up a finger to signal she needed a little more time. Not a minute later she was holding out a box wrapped in twine and trying to open the door against the wind. After a short struggle Kat opened the door and passed the box to Tony who held it securely in his arm. "Thanks again Kat, add it to my tab."

"Tell Pepper I say hello."

"I will."

"Stay safe Tony." She called out as he took to the skies battling against the wind.

"JARVIS start my workout playlist." Tony commanded. A smile spread across his face as one of his mom's favorite songs began to play and he sang along knowing how ironic it was that this song would play. He harmonized with Marvin Gaye perfectly singing, "_Ain't no mountain high enough, Ain't no valley low enough to keep me from getting to you! No wind, no rain! My love is alive way down in my heart. Although we are miles apart, If you ever need a helping hand, I'll be there on the double as fast as I can_!" Tony navigated through the storm being shaken a few times as he kept the song on repeat all the way until he was touching down and the suit was being removed. As he saw Pepper hobbling through the door he grinned madly and began to continue singing as he walked up to her with the box of cupcakes. "_Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, Ain't no river wide enough, To keep me from getting to you baby!"_

Pepper smiled and kissed him passionately in thanks.

Tony grinned and pulled back from her kiss. "Your food milady." He said playfully bowing and holding up the box for her. Pepper smiled and shook her head removing the box from Tony's hands. She hobbled over to the couch where she gingerly sat down and tore open the box and for a moment just admired her treasure before picking up the first one and biting off a huge piece of the cupcake.

Pepper moaned in satisfaction as her taste buds were boarding the flavor train. Tony chuckled and kissed Pepper's forehead. He moved his head to Pepper's stomach and rubbed his hand over her belly as he pressed his ear to hear something.

"Hi my little man, mommy said you were giving her trouble while daddy was gone, you can't do that. You have to be good for mommy while I'm gone." Tony felt a small kick on his hand and smiled madly. "Yes that's right, Daddy's here now and I love you very much." He cooed to their son. Another hit landed on his hand and Tony kissed the spot where he had felt his son. When Tony sat up he noticed Pepper had tears in her eyes. Tony smile immediately vanished and he jumped on the defensive. "Pepper what's wrong?! Are you hurt? Tell me what's wrong!" Pepper laughed at how worried he became and intimately placed a kiss on his lips.

"Nothing is wrong Tony, in fact, everything is so very right." She reassured kissing him again. "You're going to be a wonderful father Anthony Stark." She said wiping away her happy tears.

Tony beamed her a smile and said, "You're going to be a fantastic mother Pepper Potts. We're gonna have the best looking kid this world has ever seen and he's going to be so smart just like his mom."

Pepper laughed and replied, "I think you mean like his dad."

"Nope. Gonna be as smart as his mom." Tony said placing feather light kisses on her belly. Pepper giggled at the feel of his lips and scruffy goatee.

"You know…I have another sudden craving, one you don't have to buy." Pepper said with a smile.

Tony looked at her and a smile began to spread across his face. "I believe I can help with that. JARVIS tint the windows and lock down the workshop, nobody in or out." Tony grinned and Pepper laughed as he began to leave a trail of kisses on her neck. She laughed at the tickle of his goatee and smiled at the sudden thought of Tony holding their son. Tony now didn't mind when Pepper had cravings, especially when they benefited him.

**So this chapter is finished, much like my fine arts road, sadness. haha. on a side note, 54 DAYS PEEPS! Spread some of the love guys, please review. I'll see you next time with D, this time i'll give you the song. "Drumming Song" - Florence + The Machine. **


	4. Drums

**Hello readers! So if you didn't see i posted my other new story Spring Break tonight so if you have the time after reading this, please go check it out. and for those of you who read the other one first, here is the next chapter of this story. **

**Alrighty guys, so read, enjoy, review!**

D: Drums

"Drumming Song" – Florence + The Machine

"_There's a drumming noise inside my head. That starts when you're around. I swear that you could hear it. It makes such an all mighty sound. I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole. Till there's nothing left inside my soul. As empty as that beating drum. But the sound has just begun."_

It always started when she was around. He would never grow accustomed to it, but he had come to expect it. It filled up his head and it was all he could hear, drowning out all other sounds, beating louder than screeching sirens in the night, louder than those annoying Christmas bells. It filled up every fiber of his being as soon as Pepper walked into the room, that incessant beating drum.

"_There's a drumming noise inside my head. That throws me to the ground. I swear that you should hear it. It makes such an all mighty sound.__Louder than sirens. Louder than bells. Sweeter than heaven. And hotter than hell."_

He saw her and his breathing stopped (literally), his heart beat faster, his face flushed, his feet shifted uncomfortably, his words became stuck in his throat, the temperature seemed to always rise, and he felt so embarrassed that he wanted to vault himself over his couch and hide sometimes. The beating of the drum was so loud he swore the whole world could hear it.

"_I ran to a tower where the church bells chime. I hoped that they would clear my mind. They left a ringing in my ear. But that drum's still beating loud and clear. Louder than sirens. Louder than bells. Sweeter than heaven. And hotter than hell."_

He tried to drown out the beating and blasted AC/DC as loud as he could to the point where it shook the house; but all it left was a ringing in his ears and for a brief second he thought the drum was gone; but then it returned, resounding once more louder than before and crystal clear. Tony thought back to when the drumming sound began, as soon as he stepped off the plane and seen her standing by the car, red eyed, small smile, waiting for him. That's when he finally noticed every little beautiful thing about her and after their close call on that balcony, the drum began growing louder and louder with every little smile, every touch, every conversation, he began falling even more in love with her. The only thing that hurt was that he couldn't tell how she felt about him. Did she like him? Did she tolerate him? Was she attracted to him in any way?

"_As I move my feet towards your body. I can hear this beat it fills my head up. And gets louder and louder. It fills my head up and gets louder and louder."_

The drum beat sounded so sweet in his ears but even it couldn't measure up to how sweet her words were in his ears. Now here he was walking into the living room ready to relax and watch T.V. when he heard her. Panic rose in his chest and he quickly looked around for some place to hide until she was gone. Seeing only the couch he quickly threw himself behind it and landed with a thud on his side. He knew Pepper had heard his not so subtle escape route and she stopped talking on the phone and she stopped talking on the phone and said, "I'm gonna have to call you back Phil."

Pepper walked into the room barefoot, which was rare, and called out, "Tony?"

"_There's a drumming noise inside my head. That starts when you're around. I swear that you could hear it. It makes such an all mighty sound."_

Knowing there was no way out he stood to his feet with a grunt, hoping his face wasn't betraying his embarrassment, and coolly said, "I'm here."

"What happened? Why are you trying to hide behind a couch?" Pepper asked giving him a weird look.

"I wasn't hiding." Tony defended. "I dropped my phone and was reaching over the couch and fell." He lied smoothly pulling out his phone.

"And please put on a shirt, Rhodey'll be here in a minute." Pepper said. Tony could see her ogling him no matter how hard she tried not to.

"Afraid you'll lose control and want me for my body Ms. Potts?" Tony teased with a grin.

He saw the smile in her eyes when she retorted, "I've seen better.", and walked away.

"Ha, she didn't specifically say she didn't like what she saw!" Tony said proudly taking it as a small victory and once again he heard the drum beating in tune with his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay guys, thx for reading and please share the love and review! **

**48 Days my fellow Amurikans! lol. oh and then next chapter song for E: Everything by Lifehouse. tis a very beautiful song. see you all soon!**


	5. E: Everything

**hello guys, long time no see. Well, the long wait is over and i promise this chapter was worth the wait. I hope you like this and thanks to all my reviewers and supporters, love you all.**

**read, enjoy, review.**

E: Everything

"Everything" – Lifehouse

**DAY 38 OF CAPTIVITY, 1:29 AM, GULMIRA, AFGHANISTAN**

Temperatures in this hell hole are so completely bi-polar it's not even funny. In the early morning I'm freezing my ass off; in the afternoons I'm sweating like a hog. This is how I keep track of how long I've been here. 38 Days give or take a day. I don't know what time it is but I can at least figure that's it late/early because Yinsen is sleeping on his cot made of bales of hay. I haven't slept for approximately two days and I'm sure I'm going insane, well at least more than usual. I'm losing hope and confidence. It's been however long and I'm only a third of the way done with our escape plan. I honestly don't see how im going to get us out of here alive. I really don't expect to make it out of this cave, at least alive that is.

"_Find me here, And speak to me. I want to feel you, I need to hear you. You are the light, That's leading me, To the place, Where I find peace again. You are the strength, That keeps me walking. You are the hope, That keeps me trusting. You are the light, To my soul. You are my purpose."_

"Don't you dare think that Anthony Stark." Calls out a familiar feminine voice.

Okay, so definitely not one of my best moments, but I mean if the woman you've realized too late that you love, who is thousands of miles away, and yet somehow standing in front of you, im pretty sure you'd drop a hammer too. I'm not kidding either. She is seriously standing in front of me, arms crossed over her nice white button up blouse, black skirt, her infamous black high heels, hair down, a stern look on her lips and worry in her eyes.

"_You're everything."_

So I guess I should probably back track some huh? You're probably thinking, love? Tony Stark? Impossible. Well it's true. When you're unconscious due to overwhelming amounts of pain from insurgents operating on you with no meds, you tend to dream. And my dreams, well I'll admit I was in denial for a couple of days. Okay so maybe it was a couple of weeks, same difference. All my dreams revolved around Pepper and I being together, like in a romantic relationship type of together. I thought it was crazy but then randomly these memories of wistful glances and soft words came to mind and something in the back of my head said, 'You're crazy Stark if you think you don't love her.'

So there's that explained and now I can revert back to my confusion of Pepper standing in front of me. She is only a few feet away and she looks so real, smells so real. I'd recognize that floral scent anywhere; I bought it for her a year ago as a ten year anniversary gift. So now, contrary to popular belief I did not run away, I embraced her. I walk up to her and wrap my dirty, greasy, smelly, arms around her and crush her to my chest. I can feel her, it's tangible. Of course a part of me mentioned it was just me seeing what I needed to see at the moment because I was so exhausted, but I didn't care. I can feel her arms wrap around me, pouring strength into my body and giving me comfort.

"Don't give up Tony, I need you. Don't ever give up. You can do this Tony, I believe in you." She says softly.

Her words warm my heart and suddenly I feel stronger, confident, and invincible. Her lips press to my cheek and my stomach loses it. Then just as soon as she appeared in front of me she disappeared. I immediately long for her presence but the warmth of her lips are still present on my cheek. I conjure up all the strength I have and set to work again, this time however I feel more alive, rejuvenated, strong, confident, and needed. I send a silent thank you skyward and continue to focus on my task at hand using Pepper's given strength.

**THE DAY OF RETURN**

"_How can I stand here with you, And not be moved by you?"_

My heart is beating uncontrollably. I am nervous as an intern on their first day at work. Can you believe it, I mean me of all people nervous. I'm Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark and I'm nervous about stepping off the plane as soon as it lands on the tarmac. Okay, that's not entirely true. Really I'm just nervous about seeing Pepper and for good reason too. I mean for the past fifty-five ish days the only thing that has kept me alive and fighting is her. Well her, but not her exactly. But I mean how exactly do you explain that to someone, especially to the only person you've ever cared about? It's not as if I can tell her that my hallucinations of her gave me the will and strength to continue on. That her soft kisses on my lips, the warmth of her arms around me, her words and soft caresses gave me strength to push on, to fight to come home. How do I explain that? That's not exactly something you can tell a person no matter how long you've known them or how much you trust them, especially when they don't feel the same way. So now you begin to see my dilemma.

Don't' get me wrong, I'm happy to be home but now I'm faced with another challenge. One that is more difficult than surviving in a cave. For the past two months I've been able to show and tell 'Pepper' how I feel and that 'Pepper' felt the same way. But now…how can I not hold her close? How can I stand around her and not just shower her with the love I feel? I've cared about anyone the way I care about Pepper and now I'm just supposed to shove what I feel to powerfully into a box and push it out of mind?! How am I going to do this? I wish she feels the same way I do, but how can she? I've never given her a reason to stick around as just an employee and yet she has so faithfully; so please tell me how I can now ask her to love me when I don't deserve it. A guy like me just doesn't get someone as good as Pepper.

The back of the plane has opened and Rhodey is holding me up as if I need the help, but I don't push him away, he helped save me. As I'm walking I can now see her standing there by the car waiting for me. I want to run to her and pull her close and never let go but instead I push that thought way deep down and put it on the back burner and put on the mask everyone knows me for. Some E.M.T. starts coming toward me with a gurney and I begin cursing him out, well in my mind anyways. Nothing is getting in the way of my walking to Pepper, nothing.

"Get them out of here." I say to Rhodey. He pushes them away with a wave of his hand and as my feet hit the pavement I turn to Rhodey to let him know I'm okay now. "I've got it from here Rhodey, thanks." He gives me a small smile and lets go with a nod.

I'm free now to go to Pepper, and suddenly…my mind is blank. What do I say to her? I have no idea what to say and I'm afraid of spilling everything to her. Until I see the red in her eyes and a part of my heart soars knowing that she missed me. The other part is sad that I'm the reason she's crying. I don't like seeing her cry and I especially don't like being the reason she's crying. Finally I'm close enough and I put on my playful mask.

"Few tears for your long lost boss?" I say and a smile appears on her face and consequently one appears on mine as well.

"Tears of joy, I hate job hunting." She retorts just like old times. I smile for just a moment longer, relishing in seeing her smile again.

"_Would you tell me, How could it be, Any better than this?"_

I realize how much I've missed that smile and I store it for safe keeping in my heart and mind. "Yeah well vacations' over." I can see her smirk and another smile appears on my face. Right now it can't get any better than this moment here with Pepper.

**1****ST**** NIGHT HOME. 1:29 AM. MALIBU MANSION.**

Finally I get a chance to talk to you guys. Tony here has been hogging up this story. But now I get to tell you this next part of the story so buckle up because you're definitely going to be happy with what happens.

Alright so I'm a mess right now. Tony has just got back home, told the press that Stark Industries will no longer be making weapons, and to top it all off, I am hopelessly, completely in love with the man and I have no idea what to do. Right now I'm going through the endless emails I've been receiving nonstop from people of all different positions. Business partners, clients, board members, reporters; basically anyone and everyone connected somehow to Tony.

So I realize I sort of just brushed over the whole, 'I'm in love with him' thing but if I expand on it I'll never stop and I'll just drive myself crazy with feelings. It's better this way, trust me.

Anyways, so I know it's late, well early, and I'm still at Tony's house in the living room but I don't want to leave him. Not after he just got back. I _can't_ leave him for the sake of my sanity. I just got him back and I can't let him go. Not until I know he's not going anywhere and until he knows I'm not going anywhere. So here I am in the dark living room in black sweats and a red tank top, my face illuminated by my laptop screen. I probably should sleep but I find I can't. Honestly I'm a little afraid that when I wake up he'll be gone again. Probably just my emotions, but there's no harm in not sleeping. I have plenty of work to be done that can justify my actions. It's not like I'm- did you hear that?

I can hear some odd noise but I don't quite know what it is or where it is. "JARVIS, where is that sound coming from?"

"It appears to be coming from Mr. Stark's room."

"_You calm the storms, And you give me rest. You hold me in your hands, You won't let me fall. You steal my heart, And you take my breath away. Would you take me in, Take me deeper now."_

I jump up and bolt to his room not even bothering to think about the repercussions of what I'm doing. It's fear that has clasped my heart and I'm afraid he's being hurt. I throw open his door and immediately I'm taken aback. The blue light emitting from his reactor that I fixed earlier is lighting up his face. I can see the sweat covering his face and neck. He's having a nightmare. A primal protective instinct washes over me and I climb into bed beside him and shake him awake. He jolts up so fast with a scream it scares me and he's gasping for air as if he can't breathe.

My heart aches and I call out softly, "Tony it's okay. I'm right here."

He looks to me and falls back down and into me so his head is resting on my bare chest and he just begins to cry. My heart breaks a little more as he clutches me and pulls me closer to him and continues to cry. I wrap my arms protectively around him thinking that if I'm here holding him the nightmares can't come back and hurt him. I don't know how much time has passed. All I know is that the man I love is in pain and I desperately want to make the pain go away. I subconsciously rub small circles into his back while holding him securely with my right arm. I notice he stops crying and for a few minutes it is quiet. I think he has fallen asleep and just as I think this he softly speaks.

"Thank you Pepper." He looks up and my eyes lock onto his.

They're so cloudy and emotional and I don't notice how he has slowly been gravitating toward me until our lips are mere centimeters away. I notice my heart is beating rapidly, pounding violently inside of my chest. It is telling me to kiss him and in this moment I know I won't have another chance and so I press my lips to his and everything around me is forgotten. All my passion and pain goes into that kiss and I can feel his emotions. I know now what he feels because it is exactly what I feel. He's in love with me just like I'm in love with him. Of course neither of us is going to say it quite yet but I know how he feels and suddenly I feel so much more complete. Knowing I'm not alone in this sea of emotion, knowing that we can drown together, it makes it so much more worth it. Our lips meet a few more times but it doesn't progress beyond that. It's closure of sorts, the admission of something new and rich and tangible. They're sweet and soft and so full of love. I kiss him one last time and this kiss is slower, sweeter, and longer than the others. He's the one to pull back and when he does his genuine smile is contagious.

He lets out the cutest little sigh and snuggles into me wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I indulge him because I too want the same thing, to be closer. Not even a minute later I hear the even breathing and know he's fallen asleep.

I place a soft kiss on his forehead and whisper, "Goodnight Tony, sweet dreams.", before I close my eyes and rest my head on his chest beside the reactor and shortly after I'm falling asleep comfortable and happy.

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING**

"_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need, You're everything, everything."_

I awake before Pepper and I have to say that I awake rather pleasantly. She is resting in my arms and the way the sun is bathing her in its rays make her look like an angel. My angel sleeping peacefully with me. A smile engulfs my face and with my finger I lightly begin to trace her face. She looks so beautiful lying here with me and the memory of her lips on mine begins to replay in my mind over and over and I can't help myself. I gently press my lips to hers just wanting to feel them on mine again. She awakes and I'm almost sorry but then she reciprocates the kiss and gives me another before smiling at me and saying, "Morning Tony."

I love her smiling at me and it's just so contagious and beautiful. "Good morning my beautiful angel." I say lovingly. I exhale a breath of happiness and for a moment I just stare into her welcoming eyes before I place another kiss on her addicting, sweet, soft lips. Nothing could get any better than this moment here with my beautiful angel.

"_Would you tell me, How could it be, Any better than this..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEndxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Woo, so 38 Days till IM3 and we got two new T.V. spots today one of which *spoiler alert* includes Pepper in a suit and in that same one, finaly our first real Pepperony moment. * spoiler over***

**The second one is pretty cool too, so go to youtube and check them out! or just go to google. lol.**

**Alright so i hope you enjoyed this chapter, drop me a review and share your thoughts. Thx Puzzlers, see you soon and you as well my Spring Breakers. :)**


	6. F: Fridays

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry this took forever to get posted but i did have to prioritize Spring Break over this story and then school got in the way. I've had this ready for weeks but i'm finally able to get around to typing and posting it. So i do i sincerely apologize and i thank you for waiting so long and for sticking with me. Thanks. The crazy schedule will be over come June 17th. Or so i hope. **

**Read, enjoy, review**

Friday

"Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" – Katy Perry

"_There's a stranger in my bed, There's a pounding my head, Glitter all over the room, Pink flamingos in the pool, I smell like a minibar, DJ's passed out in the yard._ _Think I need a ginger ale. That was such an epic fail."_

17 year old senior at MIT, and son of titan Howard Stark, Tony Stark awoke slowly to the bright yellow sun assaulting his eyes immediately giving him a splitting migraine. He placed an arm over his eyes to shield them from their assailant. That's when he felt the warmth beside him. He cracked open an eye to try and identify the person but to no avail. She was a nameless blond. Tony then noticed he was bare and with one eye cracked open he glanced around and took note of the fact he was in his bedroom at his parent's house. Tony then attempted to sit up and was met with another reminder of his headache. He quickly grabbed his boxers and threw them on along with his pants that were conveniently right beside the bed. '_I need some aspirin and ginger ale then maybe some coffee.'_ The genius thought seconds before noticing that there was sparkly stuff all over his room.

"What the hell?!" Tony mused. He walked over to his window in his room that overlooked the yard and noticed bright pink, blow-up flamingos were in the pool along with the some person with headphones and CD's beside them holding on to a flamingo. Tony tried to take a deep breath but choked as he inhaled.

"_This a hickie or a bruise? Pictures of last night. Ended up online. I'm screwed. Oh well, It's a blacked out blur. But I'm pretty sure it ruled. Damn"_

"What the hell is that smell?" He sniffed himself and coughed again. "Oh God. I smell like a freaken mini-bar, fantastic." He muttered dourly. He shuffled out of the room and downstairs into the bathroom to grab some aspirin when he noticed a blue-ish purple coloring pattern on his neck. He smirked with the knowledge of it being a hickey even if he couldn't remember the night. His mind was completely blank after seven p.m. All he remembered was that Rhodey had wanted to take him out for celebratory drinks for their impending graduation. Then everything was a blur. He grabbed three extra-strength Tylenol then disappeared into the fridge to look for ginger ale. As he looked for a can of the soda he grabbed out the peanut butter and jelly and set them on the counter. When he went back to grab the bread and noticed his phone was sitting on top of the butter. He raised an eyebrow questioningly and grabbed it. He flipped it open and saw he had three missed calls from his father and ten text messages. Tony rolled his eyes and stuffed the phone in his pocket. He opened the can of ginger ale and swallowed the pills when he heard a groan in the next room.

"_Trying to connect the dots."_

Curious as to the noise he walked into the living room and saw nearly twenty people passed out everywhere along with streamers, glitter, cups, beer bottles, clothes, flamingos, and empty pizza boxes. He identified the source of the groan and noted that it was Rhodey. He smirked at Rhodey's attire. A grass skirt and a coconut bra with pink glitter all over his chest and abdomen with a lei hung around his neck. Tony quickly withdrew his phone and snapped a picture.

"Nice attire there Rhodes. I've never seen a man pull off a grass skirt and bra quite like you." Tony teased.

Rhodey jumped up from where he lay and quickly surveyed himself before letting out a, "What the bloody hell is this?! Where are my pants?!"

"That's quite a good question. It looks like they're on your sleeping buddy there." Tony said with a grin nodding to the brunette asleep on the couch.

"What the hell happened last night?" Rhodey asked.

"You tell me." Tony said defensively.

"God I need some aspirin." Rhodey said putting a hand to his head as his face contorted in pain.

"In the bathroom Ms. Honolulu." Tony teased with a grin.

"Shut up." Rhodey muttered cautiously stepping over people as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Whatever happened it certainly was a blast." Tony said with a proud grin as he went to myspace to post the picture of Rhodey only to see that there were already photos posted. He begun to flip through them and cursed when he saw photos of him, underage, at the bar taking shots. "Shit, I'm screwed." Tony muttered. He quickly went to the news tab on Google and cursed again at the headlines that appeared.

'Anthony Stark Living It Up', 'Party Boy Stark at Bar Underage', 'Warrant Out for Tony Stark?', 'Stark Resists Arrest For Public Exposure', 'Tony Stark Seen Peeing On Park Statue'

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. Could he be charged for something he didn't remember? His parents would set up the best lawyers as to make all the charges were dropped, right? He groaned again and closed his eyes trying to remember the previous night.

XxxxxxxxFridayxxxxxxxX

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

"Come on Tony, it's on me. Plus aren't you the one always telling me to let loose and have fun?" Rhodey asked trying to persuade Tony to get out.

"Yeah, when we're at a party where the booze is already provided and everyone is underage." Tony defended.

"Come on Tony, I'm legal and you look old enough, plus you'll be with me. All we're doing is grabbing some drinks to celebrate our graduation next week."

"God, I'm going to regret this." Tony relented with a sigh and a shake of his head. "Fine, let's do it."

"That's the spirit!" Rhodey said as he clapped Tony on the back. "You're driving though. You've got the viper that's going to attract all the women if we get lucky."

"Fine. But if I find a scratch later, you're dead." Tony threatened.

"What?!" Rhodey asked in disbelief.

Tony jumped off the couch and grabbed the keys. "Waiting on you Rhodes. Let's go, we're burning time."

Rhodey followed after Tony and locked the door behind them.

XxxxxxxxFridayxxxxxxX

"_Last Friday night. Yeah we danced on tabletops. And we took too many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot. Last Friday night. Yeah we maxed our credit cards. And got kicked out of the bar. So we hit the boulevard."_

"Eh bar keep I need another round of shots over here!" Tony called out as his tequila soaked mind begged for more.

"Tony you've had nine shots, I think that's enough." Rhodey said concerned.

"Come on Rhodey, we're celebrating, you said so yourself. Plus, I think those girls over there keep eyeing us. They're going to come over any second." Tony said as he shot them a charming smile. The two girls giggled and got up from where they sat at the bar to walk over to Tony. They were both his type. Both blond, busty, skinny dressed in tight skimpy dresses, and killer high heels. "Hello ladies. Can we buy you a drink?" Tony asked charmingly.

"Sure, I'm Vanessa and this is Lindsey."

"Tony. This is my friend Rhodey. Take a seat, unless of course you'd like to share with me." Tony said to Vanessa. Vanessa returned Tony's smile and walked over to him and sat down on his lap. Rhodey just rolled his eyes. Of course he would instantly hit on them.

"So what are we drinking?" Lindsey asked as Tony and Vanessa undressed each other with their eyes.

"Tequila." Tony answered simply.

"Oh, dangerous. Make mine a double." Vanessa said.

"A woman who lives on the wild side, I like it." Tony said smoothly.

"That's not the only thing you're gonna like. You're gonna see how wild I can be." She purred in his ear. Tony just grinned. The bar tender came back with double shots for all of them and they easily downed it in one go. They ordered another double before Rhodey's card maxed out. It soon became evident to the bar tender they were all clearly drunk. He was going to kindly but firmly cut them off and suggest they leave until he came back and found the girls dancing on the table. That's when he kicked them out. Tony scoffed but Vanessa pulled him towards his car outside by the seam of his shirt.

"Come on Rhodey. We're gonna go have fun someplace else." Tony called out to Rhodey as he stumbled up out of his car to permit Vanessa to pull him along.

"Do you think you should be driving Tony?" Rhodey asked with worry etched into his voice.

"Stop worrying Sour Patch. I could drive with one hand behind my back and I'd still drive better than you." Tony boasted with a very prominent slur.

"So, where's your car?" Vanessa asked excitedly.

"Right there." Tony said with a smile pointing to his baby. A dodge viper. Blue with black racing stripes up the middle.

"Ohh, a racing car. How fast can it go?" She asked practically skipping over to it.

"Not as fast as me." Tony replied with a cocky grin.

"mm. I'd like to test that." She purred walking back over to Tony who reached the driver's side and pressed her body firm against his. Tony captured her lips hungrily. He was no stranger to this and swiftly unlocked his car even though he was drunk.

"We're gonna be a while Rhodey. You should probably go wait." Tony said as Vanessa climbed into the back seat. Rhodey laughed and nodded.

"Alright. I'll go bring Lindsey to the park down the block." Rhodey said.

"We'll see you later." Tony replied as he climbed into the car and locked the doors.

XxxxxxxFridayxxxxxxX

"_Last Friday night, We went streaking in the park._ _Last Friday night. Yeah I think we broke the law"_

They all stumbled around in the park laughing hysterically barely able to walk they were so drunk off their ass. Somewhere along the way Tony noticed they had picked up a group of ten having drinks in the park and had invited them to join the party. Beers and wine coolers had been provided and it was obvious that they were looking for a good time. The fourteen of them strolled along tripping over each other but managed to keep their individual drink in hand.

"ooohhh finally a fountain. Rhodey look! We can finally do it!" Tony said excitedly.

"Man, I don't have to go." Rhodey whined.

"Well too bad. We have to see if it'll work like it did in the movie. Now c'mon man!" Tony slurred. Rhodey let out a groan but walked up to the fountain.

"What'cha doin' bra?" One of the guys they had picked up asked.

"Pissin' in a foun'ain n' wishin' we ad each other's lives." Tony explained.

"Oh like that one movie." The dude said with a smile of understanding.

"xactly." Tony replied. All of the girls began to giggle as they gathered around shamelessly staring as Rhodey and Tony emptied their bladder. They were so far off they didn't hear the giggles. All he heard was a cop yelling at him.

Tony quickly finished and zipped up but was grabbed before he could run. He had obviously mis-judged the distance and time. He looked around and saw that everyone else was gone. He felt his arms crossed behind his back and realized he was about to be arrested. Tony quickly jerked but his hands were already cuffed and he bucked again this time able to break free and took off toward the bright city lights. He stumbled and fell a few times but eventually made it out and onto the street. He heard shouting and yelling and looked around in a tequila haze.

"Tony! Tony!" Rhodey shouted.

He turned his head and found the person calling his name. It was Rhodey and he was waiting in the viper with the girl he'd just been with but unable to remember her name. He quickly ran to his car and the door opened for him. The cop who had cuffed him in the park emerged from the thick of trees yelling out to him. Tony quickly jumped into the car and the door shut behind him. Rhodey peeled away and they sped off with a van following close behind them.

"Rhodey head to the house and fast." Tony instructed.

"Aren't your parents gonna be home?" Rhodey asked.

"Nah, they're in Germany till Sunday evening." Tony said waving a hand dismissively.

Rhodey floored the pedal and the city was quickly left behind. Within an hour they had reached the house and Vanessa had managed to uncuff Tony with a bobby pin from her hair. She had explained that she had been cuffed more than once and always carried one with her. The people they'd been with in the park pulled up behind them and jumped out of the van but not without staggering forward. They pulled out a bunch of pink, blow up, flamingos and a "DJ" also stepped out of the van. He was wearing a pair of headphones around his neck.

Just then another two cars pulled up and out jumped eight more people all dressed for a party. "Well, it looks like we're having a party now." Tony said with a gleam in his eye. "Let's get this party on the road!" Tony shouted excitedly.

"_T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F."_

All of the people cheered and walked inside the house. Cases upon cases of beer were brought in along with bottles of tequila and whiskey, and pizza boxes. Streamers were worn and thrown all around along with bottles upon bottles of glitter of all colors. Tony took a few pictures of the living room as more and more people continued to show up and spill outside by the pool. He posted them and added a caption to each one. One of the girls turned on the T.V. and the movie 50 First Dates appeared on screen with a man wearing a coconut bra.

"Hey Rhodey, ten bucks says you can't pull off a grass skirt and coconut bra." Tony called out with an amused grin.

"Twenty bucks says you're wrong." Rhodey retorted.

"Deal." Tony yelled back in reply.

"Oh, I have those things in the van!" A girl said excitedly. The girl was a very attractive brunette who looked a god mix of street smart and book smart who knew how to have fun. Tony walked into the living room and towards the group of people playing spin the bottle. He sat in amongst the group of five evening out the playing field. Three guys and three girls.

"Alright Brent, time to see who you have to tongue." Another guy said with a wolfish grin and a far off look in his eye suggesting he was high.

Mercifully the bottle decided to land on the girl beside Brent and Tony watched as the two began to get touchy. "Down boy!" His friend said with a grin. "Alright Stark, your turn." The same guy said.

"Bring it." Tony crowed with a grin catching the eye of a long legged blond that was unabashedly looking him up and down biting her lip. Tony prayed for the bottle to land on he and as luck would have it, it did.

"ooooohhhhh Amber!" Brent said playfully nudging her. Amber got up from where she sat and walked over to Tony sinking down on his lap so she straddled him. She looked hungrily at him before she left a searing kiss on his lips as her hands began to wander lower.

Tony smiled devilishly and withdrew his tongue from her mouth and whispered to her, "We'll finish this later." Amber grinned and slowly, seductively stood up giving Tony a full view of what was hardly concealed in her see through white V-neck shirt, before walking back over to her place. Just then Rhodey came walking back into the living room shouting above the T.V., music, and laughter.

"Hey Tony! Pay up brother!" Rhodey shouted with a grin.

Tony turned around and sure enough there was Rhodey in nothing but a grass skirt and coconut bra with a lei around his neck and pink glitter on his chest and abs. "Oh that's so sexy Rhodes, I gotta take a picture." Tony said jokingly.

"You bet'ch yo ass it's sexy. Ain't nobody else gon' be able to pull this off and still look fine as hell." Rhodey gloated. Tony withdrew a twenty from his pocket and stuffed it in Rhodey's bra.

"Alright Ms. Honolulu, let's see what you got." Tony said. Rhodey began to do a mock Hawaiian dance and Tony nearly bust a gut he was laughing so hard. He withdrew his phone and snapped multiple shots of Rhodey before uploading the best one. The girl who had brought Rhodey outside suddenly walked in wearing Rhodey's pants and a bra before she flung herself at Rhodey and began kissing him. "Get a room dude!" Tony called out tauntingly.

Rhodey waved him off and focused on the person on him. Tony dismissed himself from the group playing spin the bottle and stood up and walked to the kitchen. He flipped through the pictures of his phone then opened up the fridge and grabbed a jug of Apple Juice placing his phone on top of the bread and took a gulp of the juice. He shut the fridge after putting the juice back forgetting all about his phone. He looked through the doorway and waggled his finger to Amber motioning for her to follow him. As soon as they reached the next room Amber attached her lips to Tony's and began planting kisses along his neck. He swiftly detached his neck from her lips and grabbed her hand before leading her upstairs and into the bedroom that someone had clearly already made use of. As they made their way upstairs they passed a lot of people making out along the stairs and beside it. They also passed the door that lead outside to the pool where people were swimming and dancing to the music the D.J. was playing. In his bedroom there glitter and flamingos along with some clothes. Tony ignored it all and crashed on the bed with every intent to have fun.

"_This Friday night, Do it all again. Do it all again. This Friday night, Do it all again, Do it all again. This Friday night."_

'_I love Friday nights.' _Tony thought to himself before he collapsed in bed at nearly two in the morning.

XxxxxxxxFridayxxxxxxxxX

"All that happened in one night?" Pepper asked in amusement and disbelief.

"Yup." Tony replied.

"Wow. I'm glad I never had to deal with that." Pepper murmured aloud as she had put the newspaper clipping back into the box she had found it in.

Pepper had been going through stuff in their closet when she had stumbled upon the tiny box and opened it. The first thing on top was a newspaper clipping that read, 'Tony Stark Resists Arrest', and had asked Tony about the clipping wanting to get the full story opposed to the media's version.

"Are you ready to go now?" Pepper asked smoothing out her dress.

"Can you help me straighten my tie?" Tony called out from the bedroom.

"I don't see why you always insist on me doing this when you're very capable." Pepper said as she emerged from the closet . Tony just smiled and shrugged. Pepper straightened up his tie and brushed off the lapels of his suit jacket before asking, "Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"That'll be all Mrs. Stark." Tony replied with a smile.

"Then let's get out of here, we have reservations for eight." Pepper replied. Tony gave her a chaste kiss before agreeing and taking her arm to walk her out to the car. As Tony walked down the stairs with his wife he thought of just how far he'd come because now on Friday nights he'd much rather spend time going on a date with his wife than going to a party and getting wasted and laid.

"I just love Friday nights." He mused aloud with a smile and a glance to Pepper.

XxxxxxxxFridayxxxxxxxX

**This is just a fair warning but this story will most likely only be updated once a month from here on out. Just because i have to finish Spring Break so i can get started on my really big project. The sequel to the story most people first read from me. Yeah. I'd really like to start working on Terror but i have to finish Spring Break and since this story can standalone with it's chapters it's on my back burner. Forgive me all por favor. **

**So i hoped you enjoyed reading this long overdue chapter. Please leave me a review :)Thank you again so much guys for waiting for me. **


	7. G: Gullible

**Hello everyone. I am back with this month's chapter and might i say it was very very fun to write. I hope you agree :)**

**read, enjoy, review :)**

G: Gullible

"California Girls" –Katy Perry-

"Are too!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm. Not."

"Potts, yes you are." Tony argued with a laugh.

"I am not gullible." Pepper defended.

"Need I remind you about the time I said the baby was crying and you jumped awake looking around for one. Or how about the time I convinced you leprechauns stole my gold watch."

"They're crafty bastards." Pepper murmured.

"Or when I told you I was gay."

"Well, it's not that far of a stretch nowadays." She said.

"How about the time with the Wii?" Tony asked an eyebrow raised.

"Don't go there Stark." Pepper said glaring him hard enough to give him third degree burns.

Tony just grinned. "I still have some of those lovely photos too." Pepper's cheeks flamed a bright red instantly. "Don't worry Potts," Tony whispered into her ear. "That memory is for me and me alone." He said with seductively before walking away with a wink.

XxxxxxxGulliblexxxxxxX

Pepper was inside the mansion, in her office, typing up some reports with the AC on full blast. It was a scorching hot mid-July day. A heat wave had hit Malibu and knocked out most of the city's power, but of course her boss was one of the few who actually had power and she was extremely grateful at the moment that she worked for someone with enough money to have a lot of backup generators. There was so much work to be done and she was already melting in her clothes so much that she'd had to shed most of what she was wearing, sans white dress.

Tony wasn't complaining about it, of course, because it was the shortest and most revealing dress she owned but it was the only clean one she had. It stopped mid-thigh and scooped down to expose more cleavage than she wanted to expose (which was none and this revealed a lot) to her very visually stimulated boss. Speak of the devil.

Tony came bounding into her office in nothing but a pair of shorts with cow bells around his neck. "What in the name of Sam hell are you wearing?"

"Uh, shorts." He replied looking down to his shorts as if the answer was obvious.

"But why do you have cow bells around your neck?" She questioned. She noticed Tony's eyes that began to wander over her chest and paused. She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers at her boss.

"Eyes up here."

"You should wear that more often. It's very…sexy." He purred with a grin.

"Oh shut up. It was the only thing I had left."

"Well, you could have come with nothing on. I wouldn't have stopped you." He grinned.

"Tony, why do you have cow bells around your neck?"

"Oh yeah! It helps you get a better score when you actually dress like the song you're dancing to." Tony said with a sparkle in his eye and a wide smile.

"That's bull." Pepper scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Say that to my perfect score." Tony said smugly with a proud grin.

"Whatever." Pepper mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Suit yourself. I have to go change now so I can win Cotton Eye Joe." Tony said taking another healthy look at Pepper's exposed legs and breasts before he took off to his room.

XxxxxxxGulliblexxxxxxX

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Pepper grabbed her small bag and dart a look around before sneaking down to Tony's workshop. Tony was supposed to be gone and at lunch with Rhodey, but she still looked around just to be sure. Once she gained entrance into the workshop she went into the bathroom with a dress on and walked out in hot rod red stilettos and a matching bikini.

"JARVIS, can you turn on Mr. Stark's Wii please."

"Certainly."

Pepper grabbed a Wii remote and strapped it onto her wrist securely. She scrolled through the songs until she found the one she had pre chosen. She had wanted to see if Tony's claim that dressing for the song actually helped. Her chosen song, California Girls, because it was pretty close to home. She was after all, a California girl. As the song played Pepper sang along second naturedly while focusing on the dance.

"I know a place. Where the grass is really greener. Warm, wet, and wild. There must be something in the water. Sippin' gin and juice, laying underneath the palm trees, undone. The boys break their necks, trying to creep a little sneak peek at us. You can travel the world, but nothing comes close to the Golden Coast, once you party with us, you'll be falling in love. Oooohh oh ooooh. California Girls we're unforgettable, Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top. Sun kissed skin so hot we'll melt your popsicle. Oooooh oh ooooh. California girls we're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock. West coast represent now put your hands up. Ooooh oh ooooh. Sex, on the beach. We got sand in our stilettos. We freak in my jeep. Snoop doggy dogg on the stereo oh oh. You can travel the world, but nothing comes close to the Golden Coast. Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love. Ooooh oh oooooh. California girls we're unforgettable. Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top. Sun kissed skin so hot we'll melt your popsicle. Ooooh oh ooooh. California girls we're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce we got in on lock. West Coast represent now put your hands up. Ooooh oh ooooh. California, California girls. California, California girls."

As Pepper did the final pose she heard clapping from behind and jumped with a gasp. She wheeled around and there sitting precariously perched on his desk was Tony Stark himself. "Very sexy Potts, I'm digging that color. You should wear this more often. I think I'll change the dress code because that just became my new fantasy." He said with a grin.

Pepper's cheeks flamed red and she tried to excuse herself to preserve what little bit of dignity she had left.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that, not that I'm complaining. The view is absolutely spectacular." He said unabashedly looking her up and down.

"Fell for…" She trailed off as Tony raised an eyebrow and continued to look her over. She blushed again and instead questioned, "Why are you here?"

"Uh, I live here. And I forgot my phone on my desk so I came back to get it and when I came down here I found just the single sexiest thing I've ever seen anyone do." He said again with a smile but Pepper knew her boss far too well to fall for that playboy smile even if he was changed.

"I'm going to get back upstairs; I have some work that needs to be done after I change." She said as she began to walk over to the bathroom. Tony stopped her and began to move very close to her. To anyone else in the room it would appear that Tony was moving in for the kill. Their foreheads were pressed together and his lips were inches from her as their noses were pressed together.

"You can work on me Ms. Potts."

"What are you doing Mr. Stark?"

"I call it, very close talking." He said softly.

"Could you stop?" She asked softly as her heart pounded, her mind too frozen to form complex sentences. The effects of Tony Stark. He pressed his lips together and she could feel them just above her upper lip.

"Mmmm." He answered in a tone that said maybe. After what seemed like a lifetime, Tony moved away and could tell he had left his assistant very flustered and for a brief second he regretted not just kissing her Pepper blinked her eyes and recovered quickly before retreating into the bathroom.

"So gullible." Tony said with a chuckle.

XxxxxxGulliblexxxxxxX

**So review please and let me know what you thought :**)


	8. H: Home

**Hi everyone. Thanks for all your reviews and favorites and for joining me on the ride that is this story. I'm glad you all are enjoying the different format this story is taking and i hope you continue to enjoy this one. So i choose to switch between 1st and 3rd person perspectives and the first couple ones are related to the same story and the last one is a different time. Hope i don't lose you. **

**read, enjoy, review.**

H: Home

"Keep On Tryin'" –Poco

(Post Avengers, Pre IM3)

So I've been thinking on the past today. It's the day my parents died thirty years ago and I don't know how I got to where I am now, but here I am in some bar. I've been drinking for maybe an hour now, yes by myself. I'm with Pepper now and maybe two years ago you would have seen me flocked by women, but now I'm a changed man. I am Iron Man and much to my immense pleasure, Pepper's boyfriend. It's a weird title, I know, but she insisted it was better than boy toy, but that's not my point in all this. I've been sitting here for maybe an hour, when this song started playing and it really connected to me. It's called Keep On Tryin'. Some small band named Poco wrote it. Weird name if you ask me but I'm getting side tracked again. That usually happens whenever Pepper isn't around to keep me focused and even sometimes that doesn't help because then I just distract her- and where was I? Oh right, yes, the song. So I was sitting here, drinking my beer (yes I do drink things other than scotch) when I started listening to the song and I flash-backed a couple of times. So I'll play the song and share my memories with you.

XxxxxHomexxxxxX

"_I've been thinkin' bout, all the times you told me 'You're so full of doubt' . You just can't let it be, but I know. If you keep on comin' back for more then I'll keep on tryin'. I'll keep on tryin'."_

"I just…I can't do this Pep…I…I'm not…good enough." Tony said softly casting his eyes down to the floor of the workshop.

"Anthony Edward Stark, you look at me right this instant." Pepper demanded. "The hell you aren't good enough. You are the single bravest man I have ever met. You always put the well-being of the world before yourself. You care about the people you protect and you wear yourself out to the point of exhaustion. You put yourself in harm's way so the men and women in the military can return home to their families all the while forgetting about the family you have standing right in front of you. I don't want to ever hear you doubt yourself about not being good enough." Pepper said sincerely, fighting the proud tears. Tony cast his eyes up at Pepper and she could see they were glistening with tears and affection.

She wrapped Tony in her arms and placed a comforting kiss on his head as he cried into her shoulder. "Come back home safely after you rescue those people in Africa." She said, her voice cracking slightly.

XxxxxHomexxxxX

"_And I've been drinkin' now just a little too much and I don't know how I can get in touch with you. Now there's only one thing for me to do; that's to get home to you."_

I lost track after I had four shots of rum, four of vodka, and three of tequila. All I knew was that I had to drink the image from my brain. Africa has some pretty strong drinks surprisingly. And it was enough to push the morbid images of dismembered children from the forefront of my mind. But now it's two a.m. (Africa time) and honestly, it's a little difficult to see more than two feet in front of me. All I know is my suit won't make it all the way back to Malibu, all my communications are down, and that I should be in a hospital so they can treat however many cuts I have and give me some painkillers for my cracked ribs (there was a little explosion that may or may not have thrown me into a building sans suit).

The only thought that's running through my mind is that my girlfriend is probably freaked out and worrying about me. I stumble my way outside where my new tech is waiting and I walk in. "How far will the suit be able to take me J?"

I know my speech is less than eloquent and probably sounds like baby babble after all the beverages I've consumed, but somehow JARVIS understands what I've slurred to him because he responds with the information I need. "At twenty-one percent, going supersonic, the farthest you can make it Sir is New York."

"Set a flight plan for Stark Tower."

"Rendering…flight plan complete Sir."

"Auto-pilot JARVIS."

"Yes Sir." My AI answers dutifully. I'd be just as lost without JARVIS as would be without Pepper. Don't tell her I said that.

The suit launches into the sky and I pass out. The next thing I know, I'm waking up as the suit is disassembling. "Shall I call Ms. Potts Sir?"

I mumble something that I hope sounds like yes and stumble my way to the couch temporarily forgetting about my ribs and throw myself down and even in my drunken haze the pain is intense enough to push its way past the numbness the alcohol has provided. I scream out in pain and a single tear escapes my iron will.

That's when I hear her sweet angelic voice surround me. "Tony?"

"Pep." I slur through a mix of pain and alcohol.

"JARVIS, is Mr. Stark alright?" I could hear the evident worry in her voice.

"No ma'am. Mr. Stark had sustained multiple cracked ribs as well as abrasions and he is currently drunk. Mr. Stark is also experiencing some post-traumatic stress."

Traitor, I thought venomously. Pepper didn't need the added stress of knowing just how banged up I was. "M' fine." I tried to sound convincing, really I did, but I couldn't muster sobriety long enough to sound serious.

"JARVIS call 911, I'm on my way to the hanger now. Ignore all of Mr. Stark's protests."

"Pep-"

"No Tony. You're going to the hospital so you can't hurt yourself anymore. I want you to come home but not like this."

"My home is wherever you are." I hope she was able to understand that. It seemed like she did.

"I love you Tony."

"Love you too."

XxxxxxHomexxxxxxX

"_And I feel so satisfied when I can see you smile I, I want to confide in all that is true. So I'll keep on tryin', I'm through with lyin'. Just like the sun above I'll come shinin' through. Oh yes I'll keep on tryin', I'm tired of cryin'; I got to find a way to get on home to you."_

"You're the one thing that keeps me coming back home Pep. There's nothing else that keeps calling me back here…but you." A smile engulfed her face and Tony knew he had finally said something right for the first time in three days of being hospitalized. "Just like the sun above, I'll come shining through for you Pepper." He kissed her tenderly and he knew that that moment was why he kept on trying to get home to her after every mission. And he knew he would always find a way to return home to her.

XxxxxxHomexxxxxxX

"_I've been thinkin' bout all the times you held me. I never heard you shout. The flow of energy was so fine. Now I think I'll lay it on the line and keep on tryin' to get home to you."_

The first time she held me was after three years of working for me. It was the twenty year anniversary of my parents' death. She held me in her arms, ran her fingers through my hair and rocked me slowly whispering words of comfort into my ear. The second time was just months later when I came back drunk and angry. She didn't yell at me for being wasted at ten in the morning when we had a meeting minutes from then. She just hugged me and said she was sorry for whatever had gotten me so upset. Now she's held me so many times I've lost track, but whenever I'm in her arms I feel safe and loved. It's always so easy when she holds me. Her arms are what I long to return to. Her warm embrace and caring caress; that's what I keep on trying to return back home to.

XxxxHomexxxX

Good song, I know. Well, I've shared enough for tonight so if you don't mind I'm going to return to my beer and introspection so I can get on home. This is Tony Stark, part time Co-CEO, full time Avenger and boyfriend saying, good night.

**On a side note i found out the scores to my AP exams and it was not at all what i wanted. We needed a 3 to get college credit and of the three exams i took i got a 2 on all of them. :/ yeah, bummer. But anywho, let me know what you thought of this chapter. I rather liked writing in Tony's perspective. The next chapter I, i will be using the song Glory of Love.**


End file.
